Can I have a moment with U?
by bookwormsoftie22
Summary: You have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Bookworm: YO YO YO!

Miki and Yoru : Hi nya!

Bookworm: Oh god... This is gonna be torture.

Miki and Yoru: What nya?

Bookworm: That... Well since you already read the summary, (I hope) Lets get on with the disclaimer! Before they start the talking together again...

Miki: Bookworm does not own Shugo chara, because if she did she would not be writing this story.

Yoru: why did you say it and not me?

Miki and Yoru: -fights-

Bookworm: OH GOD...

Well it was a normal morning. Temari talking about her kimono, Rhythm being a peppy flirt, Ran was playing soccer with Daichi, Su cooking AGAIN, Musashi with his sword fighting, Miki drawing quietly, and Kiseki raving about world domination. Then...

BLUE COMMONER! GIVE ME AND IDEA FOR FINDING THE EMBYRO! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! shouted Kiseki, as he floated down to her. It is not Blue commoner, it is Miki, M-I-K-I! Miki said through gritted teeth. Kiseki was once one of her many crushes, but once she got to know him better, she realized how vain and bossy he was. Yeah, like he listened to her. LISTEN TO ME! Kiseki shouted. Miki ignored him. Epic Fail. Kiseki snatched the notebook, grabbed a pair of shears, and cut the whole thing to pieces. Miki swallowed back tears. Then she stood up. Oh no! said Ran and Su. What? Said the curious shugo charas. Because everyone who knew Miki, even ones who just met her, knew not to mess with her notebook. EVER. Even the teachers knew that. Miki stood up, her face red. But not with embrassment. With anger. She looked up. Her face looked like she was about to murder someone. It was like you messed with Temari. Her mouth was in a maliciously scary smile. The other shugo charas was in fear. Ran and Su sweat dropped. You want an idea? She said in a deep, scary voice that was so unlike her usually cool as a cucumber personality. I'll give you one. She said getting a bat ready to aim at his head. No! said Ran and Su. They were just in time. Kiseki had already fainted from fear. Miki twisted out of her sisters grip and flew out the window. And on the way out, she may or may not flicked everyone the finger.

Miki POV

Well, I flew out of there fast. After he did that I knew was about to lose my cool, and tried to hold it back in. But it was too late. Once you got me there, you could not stop me. I flew to a tree branch to get out a new notebook and start drawing. Then something sat next to me... And his name is Yoru.

Yoru Pov

Well, I saw Miki sitting and decided to go tease my crush (AKA Miki) Once she caught on to who was sitting next to her, she screamed. LOUD. Her face was beet red. GAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? she shouted. I think she shattered my eardrums. I was just visiting my Miki- KOI. I purred. "You're such a tease." She muttered, her face still red. I wonder if I can tell her my true feelings...

Miki POV

I knew I was blushing. I wonder if he loves me... I may never know. Well, Miki-KOI I am going to lead to lead you to a special place... he said.

Normal Pov.

So Yoru leads Miki to a special place. Wow! Miki says, her face showing awe. She sits down to draw.

Yoru POV

I led her to a field full of animal and flowers. She immedietly started to draw. Then I spied a rodent. I began to chase it. Then I started to get tired. I coul feel my eyes dropping...

Miki POV

I finished my drawing. I saw him alsleep. So I curled up next to him.

Yoru POV

I woke up. She did'nt even stir. She was so cute I could'nt resist. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. It must of kissed her hard, cause she woke up. She blushed heavily. Why did you... she stuttered. I opened my mouth to confess, but then Pink and Green came onto the CRIME SCENE. (sarcasm) Pink pulled her away from me. She loves Kiseki, not you. She said nasty. My heart broke to pieces. To think I kissed that b**ch. They floated away. On the stop of my lungs I screamed: Miki, I HATE YOU!

Bookworm: CLIFFHANGER!

Yoru: -sits crying loudly-

Miki: -Stirs- What happened? Why was he crying.?

Yoru: -cursing-

Bookworm: DRAMA! See you till next time! Rate and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Bookworm: Yo Yo Yo!

Miki:What is wrong with u?

Bookworm: -stutters- What do you mean?

Miki: Well, look at him!

Yoru: ( hyperventilating, in the corner while sobbing )

Bookworm: That's a bit extreme, inst it?

Yoru: -looks up- starts sobbing hystericlly.

Bookworm: well, im gonna let this go... Sorry, Yoru

Miki: it's ok, Yoru she is going to change the story, RIGHT? -chainsaw-

Bookworm: I will -stutters- Do the disclaimer, Su and Ran.

Ran and Su: Bookworm dosent own shugo chara, because otherwise the pairing of charas would be tots different.

Miki POV

As I was being dragged away, I heard him say that he hated me. This time his voice was so cold, I felt like crying. Ran pushed me down. I gasped at this gesture. Su was surprised too. She helped me sit up. Ran pushed me down again. "Don't help her up, she dosent deserve it." Su gasped at this. I was on the verge of tears. Ran turned to me. "You cant date Yoru. You are going to be with Kiseki, because Amu needs to be with Tadase." "And besides, Yoru is just a dirty, playboy alley cat." "No! He cant be using me!" I stood up.

(This is a part of me, Katy Perry)

I ended up crying after singing that.

Su has stared at me the whole time I was singing. Ran was close to crying. "Still!" she said. "That dosen't change the fact of what he is." I stared up to her, tears in my eyes. Ran was never this uptight, mean, and violent. Something was wrong, And I was going to find out. "No, he is not. I'm not gonna give up on him. And if you want to be with Kiseki, Be my fricking guest." I said. I tried to fly up, but something was pulling me down. It was Su. "Dont go!"she said,crying. "Sorry" I said. "I need to find my path now. And when I do, I'll come back to you". I said gently.

Yoru POV

I knew I was to be manipulated by Easter, to become an X chara for Ikuto. They said if I didnt surrender, Ikuto would be harmed. But, something told me to confess before so she would know my true feelings. But maybe the Pink was right. Maybe it would be hopeless anyway. Maybe it was too late and the kiddy king chara got the lucky ticket. Then the door opened. There was the interns. Ms. Miyuki Sakura. And Ms. Wakame Tomoyo. Two both smart, pretty, and bloodthirsty women. Ms. Sakura was a short, fashionable woman with short black hair, high cheekbones, a fantastic face with big,brown eyes. Ms. Tomoyo was a tall, carefree woman with long curly brown hair, a models face with long eyelashes, and big, light brown eyes. Then came their charas. SHIVER. They were also stunning, but not as stunning as my Miki. Miki. I miss her so much. Anyway, Ms. Sakura's chara has short, black hair like her owner, and has unusual albino eyes. She wears a professors outfit: A navy blue lab coat, A light blue shirt, a mini skirt, and some black heels. Her name is Tiki. Ms. Tomoyo's chara has brown hair with highlights, and devious dark purple eyes. She wears a bosse's outfit: a dark red suit dress, A pink shirt underneath, and a pair of glasses and navy heels to match. Her name is Saki. Ms. Sakura and Ms. Tomoyo came over to me. Her charas came over too. Saki snickered. Tiki started laughing at my heartbroken face. Did I mention right now they are X charas?

Miki POV

Well, I flew away for about 7 days. It made me feel guilty leaving Su. So I flew back to the garden and found her. I floated down just to see Su in the corner. I walked to her. She lifted her face, just enough to see her tear stained face. "I'm sorry, Su. Can you help me find Yoru?" "Are you sure you want me to come with you?" She said. "Yes!" I started crying. I hugged her. When I looked over to her, she was crying and wearing a tiny grin. I looked up and smiled a fake smile. Then we floated up.

Su POV

I knew that smile was a fake one. She never seemed to smile real ever since she found out Yoru disappeared. So I asked some animals if they have seen him. One animal's answer was shocking. It was a blue colored cat. It's answer was simply dreadful. I gasped. I grew pale. I told the cat "Thanks" and floated over quickly to Miki. I did'nt want to really tell her what the cat said. But I had no choice. I just don't want to crush her feelings, but I had too. So I whispered it into her ear.

Miki POV

I cringed. Then I felt my knees give out. I could feel tears streaming down my face. Su was leaning down. I could tell she was worried. She was literally screaming if I was ok. I could'nt answer her question. My mouth would'nt let me. Then I started singing...

(Set fire to the rain, by Adele)

I let it fall, my heart

And as it fell, you rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, their strong

But my knees were far too weak

To stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew

All the things you'd say they were never true, never true

And the games you play,you would always win,always win

But I set fire to the rain

Watched it pour as I touched your face

Let it burn while I cry

Cause I heard it screaming your name, your name

When Laying with you

I could stay there, close my eyes

Feel you here, forever

You and me nothing is better, nothing better

Cause there's a side to you I never knew, never knew

All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true

And the games you'd play, you would always win always win

But I set fire to the rain

Watched it pour as I touched your face

Let it burn while I cried

Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

Where I felt something die, cause I knew that

That was the last time , the last time

Sometimes I wake up by the door

Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you

Even now when it's already over

I can't help myself looking for you

I set fire to the rain

Watched it pour as I touched your face

Let it burn while I cried

Cause I heard it screaming your name,your name

I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

Where I felt something die

Cause I knew that, that was the last time, the last time,oh

Oh, no

Let it burn,oh

Let it burn x2

A crowd of animals was surronding us.

Su POV

I feel like crying.

Miki POV

I could'nt stand up. My eyes kept tearing up. Su started crying for some reason. I started sobbing. I wailed loud enough to make all the animals scamper away. I started pulling my hair out. Su stopped crying. Then she saw what I was doing to myself. She screamed at me to stop hurting myself. I just screamed louder. I started having a breakdown. Su was tearing my arms away from my face. My breakdown was getting worse. I felt guilty. I felt it was all my fault. It was my fault he got taken by Easter's goons. I grabbed a pair of scissors from my bag. Su started sob/screaming when she saw what I was going to do to myself. She started trying to snatch the scissors from my tight grip. Just then Dia came. Her eyes widened when she saw the scissors. She grabbed for them too, but she was too late. I grabbed the scissors and cut my wrists. I cut all along my arms. They were bleeding heavily. I cried harder.

Su POV

She was bleeding very hard. So hard I was getting worried. Dia looked scared. Miki was still crying. If she did'nt stop soon, she was going to be suicidal!

Dia POV

I admit it, I was scared. So I teared the scissors away. Then I told Su to do remake honey. She did. Instantly, the cuts healed. Miki was still sobbing. I took her arms and pulled her into a sitting postion. She stopped crying. She looked at me with teary,dull blue eyes. "Why me?" she wailed. "It not your fault, hon."I said gently to her. "It is!" My eyes widened. Miki was always cool as a cucumber. This was a part of Miki I've never seen before. She was always good at staying fly. But now she was sobbing at my feet. I knew we had to find Yoru and fast, otherwise her nervous breakdown would only get worse.

Su POV

We needed help taming Miki's depression, so I called Ran. Ran came as fast as she could. She gasped at Miki's helpless form on the ground. If it was not the faint breathing of her unconsiousness, you would've thought she was dead. She gulped, probably holding back tears. "Did I do this?" she said,her voice breaking. "No." I shook my head. I told her about Yoru. I could tell she was about to say something. I stopped her. "The girl is in some serious pain. No back talk." I said softly. Then she fell to the ground. "Ran!" I said leaning close to the ground, to see what was wrong. Then I saw what she was trying to hide. Ran was crying.

Ran POV

I fell to my knees. I think I knew what was wrong. Yoru would never give himself up to Easter without a fight. He did it for Miki and Ikuto. He sacrificed himself for his loves. I covered my face. I knew Su saw my tears though. Tears streamed from my face to the ground. I sobbed. All this time, I was thinking for just Amu, when Miki was in love with Yoru, Making Amu have a love for Ikuto too. I cried harder. How could I have been so selfich. Then my arms and legs gave out. But I never stopped crying.

Su POV

I felt bad for Ran. I could tell she blamed herself. Then she curled up into a ball,sobbing quietly. I looked over to Miki. She was again trying to cut herself, saying she was worhless. Dia was trying to stop her with no success. Then she pounded herself to the ground, giving her many bruises. Then she fell alseep, still crying.

Yoru POV

They came over to me. They had the device that would turn me into a X chara. They turned it on. Instantly, pain filled me. Internal and external. I then blacked out...

Dia POV

She fianally fell asleep. I felt horrible for the poor chara. She was losing her one love. And she blamed herself. Then I looked over to Su. There I saw something I thought I would not see. Ran was crying. I knew this would be a hell of a night.

Normal Pov

The next morning they were off, and what is going to happen to Yoru!

Bookworm: CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
